


melting like snow on a pan on the stove

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Minttu wants to try something new.





	melting like snow on a pan on the stove

He doesn’t drink very often during the season, because Mark has his head on a stick every time he shows up to training with groggy eyes and loose limbs, but he reckons this is a fair enough excuse to have a couple glasses of dry Riesling over dinner. He’s jittery with nerves, remainders of a childhood where any change left him nonverbal and grumpy.

Minttu is the type to browse women’s magazines filled with strict gym regimens and, most importantly, bedroom tips provided by lifestyle journos whose husbands are surely on the extreme end of experimentalism. He isn’t sure what makes a supposed guru of unorthodox sex trustworthy, but this is Minttu, the one person he always goes the extra mile for—so when she says, “I want to try something next time we’re together,” _something_ being a word which here means _fucking you_, he shrugs and nods. 

She’s aware of his sexual history, obviously, but he isn’t sure if she’d taken his past experience with men to be synonymous with having been _penetrated_ before, an entirely different ballpark he’d never quite dared to step into during his days in the Maavoimat. 

“Are you ready?” she asks, reaching out to clasp their hands together. Her nails are trimmed; Kimi’s not daft, he knows why. The reminder trickles cold down his spine. 

“Yes,” he says. It’s not a lie, despite what it must look like. 

He reflexively stops in front of Robin’s room, ready to check on his breathing and posture, before Minttu wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder, reminding him they’re alone tonight. In spite of her fierce personality, Minttu’s presence is ever calming, dimming the frantic thoughts in Kimi’s mind until all he feels is the slide of her fingers under his loose shirt. She steps back and barely glances at him as she walks down the hallway, leaving the door to their bedroom ajar.

Steeling himself, he smooths out his wrinkled tee and goes into the dimly lit room, his heart doing violent backflips inside his ribcage. 

“Thought you’d never come,” Minttu says teasingly. She shrugs her parka off, revealing the plush lingerie underneath, and it’s clear she put a lot of effort into this. The black mesh stands out against her skin, a look he frankly didn’t think anyone could pull off outside porn. She turns around, and he gets a good look at the entire outfit: her corset is attached to a pair of chiffon garters, its straps taut over her muscled thighs. 

More relevant to the matter at hand is the leather harness around her hips, a silicone toy attached to it. She runs her hand over its length experimentally, playing with it while Kimi undresses.

Once he’s fully naked, he climbs on the bed, elbows and knees propped on the soft mattress. He’s clearly nervous, but his dick’s already half-hard, and Minttu can’t hold back a small smile. She’s well aware he’s never been able to resist the allure of her body, even years into their marriage; it’s both flattering and heartwarming. 

Minttu retrieves a small bottle from their shared nightstand, popping it open with her thumb and holding it above Kimi’s arse. “I’m going to put this on you, okay?”

Kimi nods his assent, and she squeezes out a drop of lube, the clear liquid sliding between his cheeks. He visibly flinches when the cold lube hits his skin, and she’s careful not to startle him as she drags her fingers over the wet trail, pressing against his hole, delicate and hungry all at once.

“You can do it,” says Kimi, voice rougher than usual, equal parts anxious and wanting. There aren’t many things that get this reaction out of him, and it makes pride swell low in her belly. After all this time, she’s still got it in her.

Who is she to deny him, really, and she complies, gently pushing the tip of her pointer inside him. The moan that leaves his lips warms the pit of her stomach, and she remembers this is about her as much as it is about his pleasure. She goes in deeper, then, wanting to see the way his face scrunches up in a mix of pain and pleasure, uncharacteristically vulnerable.

Two fingers has him swearing under his breath with every small movement. It doesn’t take long for her to find his sweet spot, nudging the velvety skin there to coax guttural sounds out of him, his spine arching as he drops his face on to a pillow.

“You have no idea how good you look,” Minttu says offhandedly. She pulls her fingers out, much to his dismay, and kneels a little closer to him. “I’m going to fuck you now, dear.”

“Oh,” Kimi says. He runs a hand through his hair, wiping away the thin layer of sweat on his forehead. “Fine, just do it slow.”

The sensation is just as odd for both of them—she has to cant her hips upwards to align herself with Kimi’s hole, and she strains to thrust into him, squeezing his waist for some leverage. Meanwhile, Kimi would like to say he knows how most things feel, but having someone _inside him_ is unlike anything he’s experienced. Like this, the dildo is much larger than it looks, forcing him to bite his lower lip to stifle a grunt of pain.

“Everything fine?” Minttu asks, forehead creased with concern.

“Yes, yes, don’t worry,” he huffs. “Just wait a little bit.”

Minttu is nothing but patient. She stays completely still for a few minutes, her fingers drawing patterns on his lower back to distract him. Tension gradually ebbs from his body, his breathing returning to normal. “Can I move?”

There’s a brief silence as Kimi ponders his answer. “Yes,” he says eventually.

In the end, the effort to use the strap-on is worth it. She plunges all the way inside him, sliding in and out of his hole, and it’s almost too much: Kimi falling apart and begging for more, her inner thighs damp and sticky, her chest filled with a desire she wants to live out forever.

Every time she moves, the toy pushes against her clit, just enough to drive her to the edge, and she can’t take much more. To her relief, Kimi says, “I’m close,” and she reaches around him, jerking him off in time with her thrusts until he spills into her hand, a low moan dying in his throat.

She slowly pulls out of him, unfastening the harness and throwing it on the floor. Kimi barely has time to roll on to his back to watch Minttu finally come, her pent-up arousal turning into curled toes and high-pitched noises as she fingers herself to orgasm.

“Fuck,” she breathes out giddily, crawling up the bed so she can fall limply next to him, her face comfortably tucked into his flushed neck. “That was fucking amazing.”

“It was good,” Kimi agrees, and she knows this means he’ll want to do it again. For now, though, she focuses on the blissful afterglow, cupping Kimi’s face with both hands to kiss the man she loves, calm, full of lingering passion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Windows_ by Sugar Candy Mountain: “All that you think that you know is melting like snow on a pan on the stove.”
> 
> “A word which here means” is a Lemony Snicket reference. 
> 
> According to Kimi’s biography, _The Unknown Kimi Räikkönen_, Minttu has a dirty mouth and is very assertive, something he finds attractive, because “you’ve got to be a bit strict with [him], it’s the only way.”
> 
> Come tell me you can’t believe I wrote het at singlemalter on Tumblr.


End file.
